As shown in FIG. 3, in a conventional low-profile motor used for a magnetic disk unit or the like, a rotator unit A is configured such that a rotor yoke 2 is fixed to a shaft 1 and a rotor magnet 3 are attached to the inner surface of the rotor yoke 2. A bearing unit B is constituted of a radial bearing 4 for supporting the shaft 1 in the radial direction and a thrust bearing 5 for supporting the shaft 1 in the axial direction. The bearing unit B is fit and fixed into a hole 7a of a cylindrical motor mounting part 7 which is formed on a motor base 6, the inner edge of a stator core 8 is bonded and fixed to a step 7b on the outer surface of the motor mounting part 7, and ends 9a of a plurality of T-shaped winding parts 9 of the stator core 8 are opposed to the rotor magnets 3, respectively. With this configuration, by energizing windings 10 on the T-shaped winding parts 9, a magnetic field is generated on the stator core 8, the rotor magnets 3 are excited, and a running torque can be generated on the rotor yoke 2.
As shown in FIG. 4, in the stator core 8, the T-shaped winding parts 9 extend radially from a ring part fit onto the motor mounting part 7 and the arc-shaped ends 9a of the T-shaped winding parts 9 are arranged in the circumferential direction. Conventionally, the stator core 8 is formed of a stack of stator plates. The stacking step and the step of mounting the stator core 8 on the motor mounting part are complicated and time consuming.
The present invention is devised to solve the problem and has as its object the provision of a low-profile motor in which a stator core can be readily formed and mounted.